youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aleks
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE CREATURES WIKI. ImmortalHD (Real Name: Aleksandr "Aleks" Vitalyevich Marchant, '''Russian: Алекса́ндр Витальевич Маршант''') is a Russian-American gamer who is known for being a Creature. Aleks was born on September 1st, 1992. Aleks refers to his fans as "Nobs". He used to play the bass for Sly's band "Stuck In Your Radio" but Sly later stated he is no longer working with the group. He reached 1 million subscribers on May 16th, 2015. Recruited into The Creatures Immortal was inducted into the Creatures when Kootra said he was the new Creature while holding up a water bottle, during RTX of 2013. This led the other Creatures to joke that the water bottle was actually the new Creature. It was revealed in Episode 77 of Creature Talk that the whole water bottle gag was planned and they tried to point out that Immortal was not a Creature. However, a tweet from GaLm caused the gag to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they made Immortal a Creature. Face Reveal Whenever Aleks would make a face-cam video, he would be shown wearing an Optimus Prime mask (Implying that he was some kind of robot-human). As of 3-30-12, in his video "ImmortalHD Gets Kidnapped "; Aleks started out doing an update when a kidnapper came in and put a bag over his head. He awoke in the woods with one hand tied to a tree and the kidnapper was recording, trying to get Aleks to take off the robot mask. Aleks ran but tripped and passed out. He had a vision where he went to Heaven and met God. Upon awakening, the kidnapper found Aleks and the two had a battle with big sticks they got off the ground. The kidnapper killed Aleks and once again, Aleks went to Heaven (for real this time). God told Aleks that he will bring him back to life, as a human. Back on Earth, the kidnapper went towards Aleks' body and attempted to remove the mask. Aleks arose as the robot mask fell to the ground broken and he strangled the kidnapper to death. He picked up the camera, only to find out that it was never recording and he walked away.He showed his face so people at PAX wouldn't rip off his mask while he was there. Minecraft Hunger Games ImmortalHD was fortunate to be in the Minecraft Survival "Hunger" Games with his friends Sly, Seamus, Gassy, Paperbatvg, SynHD and many others. In the first one, at least for him Sly, and Seamus formed a team. When the games started, the three began to chase down CaptainSparklez. CaptainSparklez who put gay here and Sly, Immortal and Seamus began to look around the city. Meanwhile, Antvenom killed Adam, Juicetra, and Gassy. The three stumbled across a hotel while Seamus was looking for apples and they spent most of their time in the hotel. Upon leaving, Antvenom approached them with a fire aspect sword and fought Sly, wounding him badly. Immortal made a suicidal move and began to fight Antvenom and was killed. In the third Survival Games, ImmortalHD's beloved friends Sly and Seamus were absent. He was on his own, refusing a team with Utorak and Gassy. Upon starting, Immortal,(Not knowing that there was a grace period) tried to stay and watch the bloodbath, but decided against it and ran away. Paperbat was first to die. Immortal, unlike his normal silly and funny commentary, was rather serious. He really wanted to win. While exploring, Skitscape, who was on a team with Antvenom and Cavemanfilms found Utorak and Gassy in a hole and killed them both. Also, Cavemanfilms killed SynHD. Immortal came across an abandoned village and looked through the houses for good stuff. Little did he know that Ihascupquake was watching him from the trees. Immortal found a sword and armor and began to search a chest on the beach. When walking away, CaptainSparklez found and began to search the chest. Immortal turned around and battled CaptainSparklez, eventually killing him. Immortal, refusing to die, began to search for the remaining people. While searching, ihascupquake died. Immortal was left to deal with Antvenom, Skitscape and Cavemanfilms(The Gang Green Gang). The spectators told them to break up the team, so Skitscape killed Cavemanfilms and Antvenom killed Skitscape. Immortal was afraid of Antvenom, remembering their last battle. He entered a cave, not knowing that it led to Antvenom and the two began to fight. While fighting, Antvenom accidentally threw his sword on the ground and switched swords and fatally hit Immortal and he died. He continues to participate in the Minecraft Hunger Games, mostly in the Homie Server w/ Slyfoxhound and other youtubers . Currently Ongoing Series *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive *Garry's Mod- Murder w/Uberhaxornova Goldenblackhawk & Kootra *Bully (Let's Play) Quotes *"Pick me up!... Pick me up!" *"Damn, dude." (sometimes writen as "Damn Dood".) *"Buy my shirts!" *"F**k that noise." *"What the f**k dude..." *"Yo, what the f**k?!" (Writen as "Yo WTF!?") *"I gotta say, that's pretty harsh." *"What the f**k dude I didn't even do anything!" (Said mostly after killing innocent civilians.) *"Hashtag yolo swag" *"Monster Shredder!" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) *"Book it!" *"Here's your complimentary apple" (Minecraft Treetopia) *"Hello?" * "Drink Pepsi Max!" * "Eat yoghurt!" * "Nobs for life" (Written as "Nobs 4 Lyf") * "Too spooky for me!" (Written as "2 Spooky 4 me") * "The Man of War is my favorite gun because it reminds me of the old Viking ships." * "They have a fucking dradle in their team."(CSGO) * "Red Bull, you can actually drink them, they are not just for the commecials."(A joke about a professional CSGO player asking if they could drink Red Bull.) * "Report him for DDoSing my family." * "You're gonna wake up your dad." Trivia *Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and a tarantula named Spidarius, but Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. *His favorite color is red. *Immortal is Russian. Aleks is a diminutive of "Aleksandr". *He lived in Russia until the age of 8. *Aleks dropped out of college. *He currently lives by himself *He has a severe "alcohol problem" according to James (a.k.a. UberHaxorNova .) *He is no longer dating Polish female, Dominika Anna *He has stated in a update video his favourite band is Touché Amoré *He reached 1 million subs on May 2015 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers